User blog:CEDJunior/WSU Uncensored Rumble 6 DVD Review
2013 was a spectacular year for me as a fan of independent women's wrestling. I've spent the last three years following all the goings-on from notable women's wrestling promotions such as SHIMMER Women Athletes, Women Superstars Uncensored, NCW Femmes Fatales, and most recently, Shine Wrestling. It escalated to the point where I started watching IPPVs from Shine last February, and later starting a collection of women's wrestling DVDs. I actually own eight DVDs; three from SHIMMER, four from NCW FF, and the one I'm about to review, WSU's Uncensored Rumble 6 event that took place in July of last year. Now the card for the event was a strange one, and that was mainly due to many different circumstances, some more unfortunate than others. A WSU Championship match was set to take place between Jessicka Havok and Athena, but the latter suffered a terrible injury and has been sidelined for months. As for Havok, she was unable to attend due to traffic issues. WSU Spirit Champion Marti Belle didn't attend; requesting the day off, and Allysin Kay (who is one half of the reigning WSU Tag Team Champions) was in Japan. That meant that Kay's partner, Sassy Stephie, was the only champion at the event. WSU was kind enough to include the pre-show match that saw Xandra Bale defeat the evil Jody D'Milo. Xandra and Jody are two of my favorites; I've seen several of Xandra's matches online and on DVD and I've enjoyed every second. As for Jody, she's a new favorite. She plays her heel role to perfection, and I really loved how she dressed somewhat similar to the legendary Bret Hart; shades, leather jacket, the works. The show officially kicked off with Jenny Rose defeating Christina Von Eerie in a terrific match where we actually get to see Jenny unleash her evil side in the ring. Of course, many of us know Jenny Rose as her masked alter-ego, Jamilia Craft, a babyface role, but she has recently competed without the mask and under her real name. Even then, Jenny worked as a face until becoming a villainess beginning with the event, where she came out with an entourage that included Jessie Brooks, Veda Scott, and Sammy Geodolino. She did an excellent job as a heel despite her innocent, wide-eyed look, and I can't wait to see more of Heel Jenny. Veda and Jessie remained in the ring for the second match of the show, which saw them defeated by the entertaining team of Annie Social and Kimber Lee I've seen Kimber Lee before, but I am elated that I actually have an Annie Social match on DVD. The third match is one of the reasons why I ordered the DVD: Niya facing off against Jana in yet another chance to get back on the WSU roster. It was at An Ultraviolent Affair that Jana officiated a match between Niya and Veda Scott that the latter won. That match ended with controversy as Niya's foot was on the bottom rope, but it went unnoticed by Jana. With that, I figured that Niya would want to really tear into Jana, and from what I read online, I was correct. So I had to see this match myself to see how far Niya went, and I loved what I saw. It started off clean, but as the match progressed, Niya would unleash a vicious and nasty attack to her opponent. She acted very heelish as well; admonishing the official several times and even snapping at the fans. Finally, Niya got DQ'ed after refusing to break on five, so she was still "out of a job." She had to be restrained by several security guards, but it wasn't easy. More on Niya later. Match #4 had Jewells Malone facing off against Barbi Hayden. Now while I had seen Jewells in action before, Barbi was new to me. It was the first time I would see Barbi, and I couldn't help but notice that she had a noticeable resemblance to current TNA Knockout Madison Rayne. One thing I do know: she played the conceited heel to a T just like Madison did in the past, and with that personality, she defeated Jewells in her match. Match #5 was another battle between two of my favorites, with the aforementioned Sassy Stephie (who I share a birthday with) defeating Santana Garrett. After the match, Stephie called out her Midwest Militia cohort, Jessicka Havok, for no-showing the event. The sixth match was actually an intergender tag match pitting Addy Starr and Matt Fremont against Shanna and Chris Dickinson; a match made due to Dickinson costing Addy and Fremont in the Queen and King of the Ring tournament. Addy and Fremont got the victory when the former actually pinned Dickinson. The seventh match saw Lexxus defeat Nevaeh to become the #1 Contender for the WSU Championship. Now, a lot of fans really know Nevaeh for her time in SHIMMER, but for those who don't know Lexxus, here's a bit of a refresher. Lexxus was the one who, in 2011, replaced an injured Serena Deeb as the opponent for former WWE Women's and Divas Champion Melina at Breaking Barriers II in a match that was highly anticipated; mainly because it was Melina's first post-WWE match. And finally, there was the Uncensored Rumble Match; another reason why I ordered the DVD. Now WWE has their little condensed Divas Battle Royals, as does TNA with the Knockouts, but I wanted to see a women's battle royal that actually gets close to or as much hype as the historic Royal Rumble Match does. I really loved this, mainly because the UR Match featured a number of my favorite women. Actually, it mostly featured all of the women who competed earlier in the show, from pre-show participants Xandra Bale and Jody D'Milo (who was the last to enter) to Nevaeh and even #1 Contender Lexxus. Some of the other women who participated included former TNA Knockout Taeler Hendrix, who drew #1 in the match, as well as indy talents Nyla Rose and Claudia del Solis. I loved the fire that Claudia brought to the UR Match! Because of that, I figured her out to be a heel, but from what I've seen in videos, she's a devout babyface, and I think she was playing that role at the event. The same can't be said for Nyla Rose, who I do know has been portrayed as a monster heel on the indy scene, and played that role in the battle royal. Another woman who stood out to me was Samantha St. Paul, a relative newcomer who would give a terrific performance in the UR Match. I loved Samantha's look; quite slender, but has a strong physique. I hope to see more of her. Anyway, the winner of that match was none other than Ezavel Suena, who entered at #20 and last eliminated Kimber Lee to win. The prize for the UR Match was a shot at the WSU Spirit Championship, which Suena said in a heel promo that she was going for. Of course, as we who follow WSU know, Suena is played by the same woman who acts as Niya, and the events that have followed have made this very interesting. I've said before that this could lead to Niya turning into a villainess by revealing that she is Ezavel Suena and she donned the mask and competed as her alter-ego in a plot to get back on the roster. The next chapter to this possible result took place at Blood and Thunder, and I'm waiting for that to be in my mailbox soon. But as for Uncensored Rumble 6, I really enjoyed watching the whole event, and I suggest to those of you who haven't ordered the DVD, to do so ASAP. Category:Blog posts